ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Reds episodes
These are episodes of The Reds. Series overview Shorts (2013) #TBD - ??/??/2013 - TBD Crossover (2019) In September 20th, 2018, Cartoon Network ordered a The Reds crossover for Eric and Claire and The Dinosaur Crew that has released on July 12, 2019. #''Let's Work with Ducks and Triceratops!'' - 07/12/2019 - Strange things have been happening in the Reds' place, so they decide to work together to stop it, only for a portal to appear and reveal a certain talking duck (George) and a blue triceratops (Todd). Season 1 (2014-2015) # Imagine A Lot! - 11/06/14 - Reddie becomes a new leader of his family. # Meltdown Smackdown - 11/06/14 - Bluey and Yepe visits a hot melty hotel. # Chef Reddie - 11/13/14 - Reddie was hired by Lobster Grills to become a chef. # We Got Hate Mail - 11/20/14 - Bluey and Raniel is starting a program called “Send Us Mail”. # A Burden of Reason - 11/27/14 - TBD #''Christmas'' - 12/04/14 - TBD # Red-Headed - 01/01/15 - TBD # Top Secret - 01/08/15 - TBD # The Trial - 01/15/15 - TBD # Flashback - 01/22/15 - Reddie explains TBD. # Hewey and Bluey - 01/29/15 - TBD # Treasure of the Face Paints - 02/05/15 - TBD # Cover Judger - 02/12/15 - TBD # Reddie-Doo! - 02/19/15 - TBD # The Hurricane - 02/26/15 - TBD # You're a Rainfreak! - 03/05/15 - TBD # Dancing With a God - 03/12/15 - TBD # Grasses and Watchers - 03/19/15 - TBD # Being Normal - 03/26/15 - TBD # TBD - 04/02/15 - TBD # TBD - 04/09/15 - TBD # Yeepe! - 04/16/15 - TBD # TBD - 04/23/15 - TBD # TBD - 04/30/15 - TBD # TBD - 05/07/15 - TBD # The Rainbow- 05/14/15 - TBD Season 2 (2015-2016) #''Bluey's Sad Life'' - 08/27/15 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/07/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/09/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/10/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/11/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/14/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/15/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/16/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/17/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/18/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/24/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/01/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/24/2015 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2016 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2016 - TBD #TBD - 03/08/2016 - TBD #TBD - 03/09/2016 - TBD #TBD - 03/10/2016 - TBD #TBD - 03/11/2016 - TBD #TBD - 03/17/2016 - TBD #''Untitled Season 2 Finale'' - 03/24/2016 - TBD Season 3 (2016-2017) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' - 03/31/2016 - TBD #TBD - 04/07/2016 - TBD #TBD - 04/14/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/14/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/16/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/17/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/20/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/27/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/10/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/04/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/11/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/18/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/29/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/01/2017 - TBD #TBD - 07/31/2017 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2017 - TBD #TBD - 08/02/2017 - TBD #Legends of Brownie - 08/03/2017 - TBD #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - 08/04/2017 - TBD Season 4 (2017-2018) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - 08/18/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/26/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/09/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/23/2018 - TBD #Bluey’s Sad Life: The Sequel - 03/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/09/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/08/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/11/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/18/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/25/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/01/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/01/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/25/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/26/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/06/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/13/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/20/2018 - TBD #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' - 07/27/2018 - TBD Season 5 (2018-2019) # You Have Lots To Learn-Academy! - 09/24/2018 - TBD # Paintball Operation - 10/01/18 - TBD # Code Red - 10/08/18 - TBD # Spike Action! - 10/15/18 - TBD # Audition Tales - 10/22/18 - TBD # Creepy Tales Of The House IV - 10/29/18 - TBD # Forest Of HorrorsPaintball Operation: Copy Red- Bluey and Rupper goes on a forest adventure, but strange things happen. - 11/5/18 # The Next Total Softness All-Star - 11/19/18 - TBD # Christmas Party Claus's Revenge - Part 1- 12/10/18 - TBD # Christmas Party Claus's Revenge - Part 2 - 12/10/18 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/19 - TBD # Feelin' Blue, Bluey? - 03/04/19 - TBD #TBD - 03/05/19 - TBD #''Destines of the Future '' - 03/06/19 - TBD #''Creature from Above'' - 03/07/19 - TBD #Have a Cold - 03/08/19 - TBD # Ultraviolet - 06/03/19 - TBD # Colorblind - 06/04/19 - TBD # B&W Takeover - 06/05/19 - TBD # The Brownie - 06/06/19 - TBD # Doofy Bluey - 06/07/19 - TBD #Welcome To Camp Gray - 06/17/19 - Reddie and the others were invited to stay a whole month in their main antagonist’s camp. #Sad Cabin - 06/24/19 - Camp Gray suddenly TBD. #Forest of Sadness - 06/29/19 - TBD #Bluey vs. Grayness - 07/01/19 - TBD # Escaping From The Camp - 07/01/2019 - Reddie and the others, having enough of Camp Gray, decide to try to escape the place. Season 6 (2019) #The Plan of The Multiverse - 07/02/2019 - TBD #Existence - 07/03/19 - TBD #Get Reddie Again - 07/04/2019 - TBD #Betray a Color - 07/05/2019 - TBD #Summer Break - 07/08/2019 - TBD #Party Zooper - 07/09/2019 - TBD #The Reflection Upon Us - 07/10/2019 - TBD #Attack on Rainbow World - 07/11/2019 - TBD #Darkness Arises - 07/12/2019 - TBD #Drained Colors - Part 1 - 07/18/2019 - TBD #Drained Colors - Part 2 - 07/18/2019 - TBD #Drained Colors - Part 3 - 07/18/2019 - TBD #Drained Colors - Part 4 - 07/18/2019 - TBD Film (2019) #Apocalypse of The Reds - 09/27/2019 - After the episode “Drained Colors” Reddie and his family faces a new threat who came from space to erase every being from existence and the universe. Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas